Heavely Skies Gaiden - A Vingança de Thunderhead
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: A justiça, como um raio, deve abater os malignos e ser temida por todos. Fic escrita em forma de gaiden para Heavenly Skies da Mache-san. Aldebaran e Personagem original. Espero que gostem.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaymer: Esta fic é escrita para diversão, sem fins lucrativos. Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_"Justiça, como um raio, deve abater os malignos e ser temida por todos."_

**-HEAVENLY SKIES: GAIDEN-**

**-A Vingança de Thunderhead-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Fazia dois dias que os dois anões haviam abandonado Eisenberg, a montanha de ferro. O cheiro da fumaça e do sangue de seus semelhantes ainda impregnava suas narinas. O horror causado pelos Orcs fresco em sua memória, como uma marca de ferro ardente que deixou uma cicatriz horrenda e dolorosa. Uma cicatriz tão horrenda quanto a do maldito orc que matou sua família.

Gillius, o irmão mais novo tinha apenas 20 anos, um filhote de anão, como diriam seus parentes. Ainda mal tinha barba, mas já robusto e forte apesar de novo. O irmão mais velho, Aldebaran, já estava na idade de 40, quando os anões entravam na maturidade. Já era um homem formado e treinado. Treinado pelo pai, Hallion Thunderhead, brandia a espada como um verdadeiro anão.

Os dois irmãos evitavam olhar para trás, para o horizonte além das montanhas, onde a fumaça negra de sua cidade queimada ainda se lançava ao céu. O céu que não parecia mais paradisíaco para aqueles dois que perderam sua família e seu lar.

Até mesmo a carne salgada de javali que comiam não parecia ter mais o mesmo gosto. Até Aldebaran, que sempre fora um jovial e brincalhão anão estava amargo e sério. Gillius nunca desejou tanto uma cerveja pra empurrar a carne do que agora. Não que a mais saborosa cerveja de Eisenberg pudesse trazer ânimo aos dois desolados irmãos.

Gillius pegou seu punhal e arrancou mais uma generosa fatia da carne do javali para comer. Aldebaran roía uma costeleta, olhando para as chamas dançando.

- O que faremos agora? Procuramos outra montanha? Talvez encontremos outra cidade de anões. - Gillius engoliu a última fatia e já se preparava pra cortar mais uma.

- E pra que? Aquele desgraçado do Darius deve ter invadido todas as montanhas anãs com seus odiosos orcs.

- Podíamos viver entre os humanos. Sabemos trabalhar o ferro. Humanos pagariam um bom dinheiro pra que forjássemos armas e armaduras.

- Isso é verdade.

Ouviram um uivo ecoando pela noite novamente. Alto e agudo. Lobos, talvez gigantes pelo volume do uivo. Aquela montanha possuía uma imensa variedade de animais, como ursos e leões da montanha e monstros horrendos como wargs e trolls. Os irmãos estavam bem cientes disso. Mas não se lembravam de terem visto lobos gigantes. Até onde se sabia, era raros. Humanos valorizavam as peles e caçaram muitos deles. Agora, ouviam os uivos desde que saíram Einsenberg. Durante o dia, a tarde e a noite. Será que estavam sendo seguidos?

Se os lobos farejassem o cheiro da carne, poderiam atacá-los. Pensando bem, a fogueira no meio das árvores não chamaria a atenção dos orcs? Tolos e idiotas! Como se tivessem seguido a mesma linha de pensamento ao mesmo tempo, pisoteiam as chamas da fogueira e a apagam. Teriam de contar com suas próprias cobertas e peles para suportar o frio da noite.

Dormiram enrolados em suas peles, olhando pras estrelas.

Isso se conseguissem dormir. Lembranças demais. Lembranças daquele maldito orc cinzento, com um colar de espinhos no pescoço, couraça negra que protegia o peito, os antebraços e as pernas. E uma pele de lobo cinzento nos ombros. Os irmãos ainda se lembravam dele quebrando o crânio de seu pai com sua clava de ferro. "Eu sou Skargath, o maléfico!", o orc disse.

Skargath. Gillius e Aldebaran se lembrariam do nome do desgraçado pra sempre. Se haveria um orc que sentiria o fio de suas armas seria Skargath. Os irmãos acrescentariam muitas cicatrizes de batalha, que o orc ostentava com tanto orgulho em seu corpo, antes de matá-lo. E a cabeça dele seria seu troféu.

* * *

Caminhando pela montanha, os orcs farejavam a terra e seguiam rastros. A sua frente estava Skargath. Nomeado comandante pelo próprio Darius, fortalecido por magia negra tornando-se duas vezes mais forte e robusto que qualquer orc. Comandante orc que liderou a batalha contra Einsenberg. Skargath carregava um orgulho consigo. O de não permitir a fuga de suas presas.

Quando entrou em batalha contra o grande Hallion Thunderhead, o anão desgraçado mostrou-se um desafio ainda maior do que Skargath esperava. O machado do maldito enterrou em seu ombro quebrando sua clavícula e fazendo Skargath urrar de dor. O anão maldito humilhou-o diante de seus subordinados e teve que decapitar pelo menos três antes que as risadas parassem.

Skargath jurou que extinguiria o sangue Thunderhead. E Skargath era um orc de palavra. Por isso, encontrar os dois vermes anões que escaparam de suas garras era ainda mais imperativo. Aqueles dois anões morreriam para pagar pelo erro do pai.

Skargath já estava impaciente. Tinha vontade de matar alguma coisa só pra dar vazão ao seu ódio. Queria carne de anão assada para saciar a sua fome e não a saciaria com carne de animais. Sua fome estava reservada para anões.

O cheiro de anão ainda estava fresco no ar. Rogou aos deuses mais cruéis da escuridão que fossem os Thunderhead. Sua fome precisava ser saciada. Deveria ser saciada.

* * *

Gillius acordou com lambidas em seu rosto. Sobressaltaram-se quando a visão acostumou-se a luminosidade e viram um imenso lobo gigante negro devorando o resto do javali assado. A besta privou-os do desjejum. Gillius fez menção de pegar seu machado, mas Aldebaran puxou pelo ombro e ajudou-o a subir sobre uma rocha.

- Um lobo gigante! Vai nos devorar!

- Acho que eles preferem carne de javali, Gllius!

- "Eles"? Há mais de um?

Dois filhotes caminhavam pelo acampamento. Um cinzento, escuro e outro negro. O lobo maior, que provavelmente deveria ser uma loba, reservou um pedaço de javali para os pequeninos.

- O que faremos? Nossas peles! Nossas ferramentas e armas!

- Esperaremos que vão embora.

A loba bocejou depois de tanto comer e deitou-se. Os lobinhos se aconchegaram ao seu lado. Os irmãos só podiam esperar que não os atacassem. E que não soubessem subir em rochas. Os anões queriam fugir o mais rápido possível daquela montanha. Orcs deveriam rondar por ela o dia inteiro. Talvez procurando por eles.

- Deveria ter me deixado pegar o meu machado!

- Não seja tolo! Ela teria te devorado numa única mordida!

- Bom, parece que vamos ser devorados de qualquer forma. O bicho só está esperando a digestão pra abrir espaço para a sobremesa!

- Calma. Não vamos nos desesperar. Podemos esperar o bicho dormir e pegar nossas coisas. Se não fizermos muito barulho, quem sabe podemos fugir?

- Você tem bosta de orc na cabeça, Aldebaran? Lobos podem ouvir os menores ruídos. Aposto que no momento em que descessemos daqui, seríamos o jantar dessa coisa.

- Ahahaha! Não seja bobo. Lobos não podem ouvir enquanto dormem. Você ouve algo enquanto está dormindo?

- Ouço seus roncos. E quem disse que lobos são como nós?

- Tem alguma ideia melhor? Desça então. Vá enfrentar o lobo.

Gillius encarou o irmão.

- Não quero ir agora.

Aldebaran deu um sorriso torto.

Passaram o dia sobre aquela rocha. Não podiam escalar a parede rochosa atrás de si e não poderiam descer sem alertar a mãe-lobo. Estavam presos. O que fariam agora? Se orcs os encontrassem, estavam perdidos.

Deitaram-se sobre a rocha dura e ficaram olhando pro céu, banhados pelo sol. Estavam presos mesmo. O problema é que estavam ficando sedentos e famintos. Não poderiam ficar ali por muito mais tempo.

Aldebaran abriu os olhos e viu a loba saindo da floresta com algo entre os dentes. Coelhos mortos. A loba depositou os coelhos aos pés da rocha e virou-se pra cuidar dos filhotes. Aldebaran estranhou o comportamento. Parecia uma oferenda do bicho para os irmãos. Sacudiu Gillius.

- Veja. Ela nos trouxe coelhos.

- Você está imaginando coisas.

- Eu vou descer.

- Está maluco? E se o bicho te devorar?

- Então, você herda minhas riquezas!

- Que riquezas? Você é um pobre coitado!

Aldebaran agitou os cabelos do irmão.

- Acalme-se.

Lentamente o jovem anão desceu da rocha, sem fazer movimentos bruscos. A loba observava-o com desinteresse. Aldebaran agachou-se e pegou os coelhos.

- Obrigado. - Ele disse sorrindo pro animal que voltou a dormir. Em seguida, fez sinal para Gillius descer da rocha.

- Ela não te devorou.

- Eu te disse. Parece que fizemos um novo amigo.

- Eu ainda acho que deveríamos sair daqui.

- Calma. Vamos ficar mais. Vamos assar os coelhos e aproveitar a companhia.

- Companhia de um lobo gigante? Você tem bosta de orc na cabeça mesmo!

Acenderam a fogueira e prepararam os coelhos. Gillius não podia reclamar de ter ao menos os coelhos para comer. Seu estômago, com certeza, já reclamou o suficiente por ele. Comeram em silêncio enquanto a loba saiu para caçar novamente. Desta vez, trouxe um javali inteiro para si e os filhotes.

- Isso não é justo, sabia? Você comeu nosso javali e agora vai comer outro? E tudo que nos dá em troca são coelhos mirrados? - Disse Aldebaran de forma irreverente.

A loba começou a devorar o porco selvagem acompanhada dos filhotes.

- Acha que ela vai ao menos deixar um pouco pra nós?

- Eu não contaria com isso, irmãozinho. - novamente Aldebaran atrapalhou os cabelos do irmão.

- Acha que poderíamos viver aqui? A vida assim não parece tão ruim, não é? Encontramos uma caverna pra morar. Caçamos pra comer... Adotamos um bicho de estimação.

- Não seria nada mal mesmo. Mas eu estava pensando.

- Em que?

- Que lugar nenhum é seguro enquanto Darius existir? Deveríamos lutar.

- O que nós dois sozinhos podemos fazer? - Gillius fez uma cara de desaprovação. - Precisaríamos de um exército. Erguer uma nova rebelião. Aqueles humanos nunca mais se misturaram conosco. Gostam muito de anões quando precisam de um ferreiro. Mas não pra se aliar contra um inimigo comum.

- Dessa vez é diferente. Uma aliança de todos os povos livres faria toda a difernça. Humanos e anões... Talvez até metamorfos e elfos poderiam se unir.

- Elfos? - A cara de Gillius era de desdém. - E aqueles frescos sabem lutar por acaso? Ficam escondidos nas suas florestas, catando e pintando... Bah... _"Eu sou um elfo... Eu faço tudo melhor que os outros... Minha comida natural é mais saudável... Minhas armas são as melhores... Meus peidos cheiram perfume de rosas..."_

Aldebaran deu uma risada estrondosa.

- Você é um verdadeiro comediante, irmãozinho. Talvez devessemos aproveitar seus talentos e formar uma dupla de pantomimeiros, viajando de cidade a cidade apresentando os "monólogos do elfo afetado!"

- Pare de zombar de mim! Eu digo que devemos encontrar um lugar pra trabalhar, forjar umas armas e procurar um meio de enfiar uma lâmina no rabo de Darius. E reservar uma para aquele estrume do Skargath.

- Ah sim... Temos de forjar belas lâminas então. E se quisermos realmente enfiar lâminas em rabos de tiranos, nossa melhor chance é erguer um exército. Recrutar pessoas dispostas a lutar.

Gillius revira os olhos.

- Ok... Vamos procurar uma cidade qualquer pra viver então. Alguma ideia de por onde começar?

- Vamos perguntar por aí. É simples hora!

- Ah claro! É tão simples! Ei, dona loba! Sabe onde fica a cidade humana mais próxima? - Gillius lança um olhar sarcástico para Aldebaran. - Eu acho que ela não sabe.

- Você resmunga mais que um anão de 150 anos e nem chegou aos 40 ainda.

- Resmungar é um dos poucos prazeres que eu tenho.

- Você não muda mesmo! Ahahaha!

* * *

Encontraram um pequeno lago pra beber água e até pescar. Quando já tinham peixes o suficiente pra si e talvez para os lobos, voltaram para o acampamento. Mas enquanto caminhavam pela mata, ouviram vozes. Vozes graves e pesadas como de Orcs. Esgueiraram-se pelo mato e entre os arbustos viram seu acampamento sendo revirado por orcs.

- Orcs!

- Filhos de uma porca imunda! Como nos acharam?

- Acho que deixamos rastros!

Os dois anões sussurraram planos. A loba não podia ser encontrada e eles tinham suas armas. Aldebaran tinha sua espada na cintura. Gillius tinha um machado pequeno numa mão e um de batalha nas costas.

- Os anões não devem estar longe. Procurem-nos!

O machado pequeno de Gillius voou de uma moita e atingiu o orc na testa. Ele caiu morto no ato.

- Estamos aqui, malditos Orcs!

- Acabem com eles! Mas matenham-nos vivos para o...

O orc não terminou a frase. A espada de Aldebaran atravessou-lhe as entrenhas e o anão usou de toda sua força para puxá-la para o lado, abrindo o inimigo de um lado a outro. Gillius decepou a perna de outro e enterrou a lâmina do machado em seu peito.

A maça de um deles se chocou com o escudo de ferro de Aldebaran que permaneceu imóvel. A lâmina da espada cortou a garganta do Orc. Ainda havia uns sete orcs cercando-os.

- Hora de morrer, nanicos!

- Venham, suas bostas de porco! Não temos medo de vocês!

De repente, a loba gigante saltou do meio da floresta, mordendo a cabeça de um orc e arrancou-a com um único puxão. A loba se atirou sobre os orcs com ferocidade incrível e essa foi a deixa para os anões se aproveitarem da desestabilidade entre os inimigos.

Gillius enterrou o machado nas costas de um, Aldebaran apuhnalou outro pelas costas. A loba saltou sobre outro orc, mordendo sua garganta e usando as garras para estraçalhar sua barriga. Quando um dos orcs estava pra alvejar a loba com uma flecha, a adaga de Aldebaran voou em seu pescoço. Os dois orcs restantes já começavam a se sentir receosos.

- Vamos acabar com eles. - Disse Aldebaran num sorriso.

- Nem precisa pedir! Tenho muito que ajustar com esses sacos de estrume!

- Não se meta conosco, filhote!

- Não temos medo de crianças!

Quando o lobo rosnou, os orcs deram passos vacilantes pra trás, o medo de seus olhos entregando que sua bravata não passava de mentiras.

- Serão mortos por dois filhotes... - Gillius pronunciou de dentes cerrados.

Os dois anões atacaram. Os orcs desferiram golpes com suas espadas, mas foram facilmente desarmados e mortos.

- Muito bem, mamãe lobo! - Aldebaran afagou a cabeça do animal. - Mas onde estão seus garotos? Espero que estes imundos não tenham feito mal a eles.

Em resposta a pergunta de Aldebaran os dois bichinhos pularam de entre os arbustos, abanando as caudas e latindo. De repente, um dos orcs, com seu último suspiro assoprou uma trombeta.

- Maldito! - Gillius desceu o machado em seu pescoço.

- Ele deu alarme! Não deve demorar para outros Orcs nos encotrarem! Vamos depressa!

Cada um pegou um lobinho e a mamãe lobo rosnou.

- Não vamos machucá-los!

A loba mordeu a pele que Aldebaran vestia e o jogou por cima da cabeça, fazendo-o repousar no seu colo.

- Sério? Vai nos ajudar a fugir?

A loba latiu pra Gillius que decidiu não contrariá-la e subiu em seu lombo também.

- Muito bem então, mamãe! Adiante!

A loba correu como o vento. Aldebaran e Gillius não imaginavam que o animal poderia ser tão rápido. Um borrão de árvores passavam por eles e às vezes ficavam com medo de acabarem caindo ou atingindo um galho com a cabeça, mas a loba simplesmente corria.

Ouviram latidos atrás de si. Wargs, os parentes demoníacos dos lobos. Orcs, cavalgando wargs! Maldição! Flechas voavam por cima de suas cabeças e as risadas dos orcs já ecoavam pela floresta de árvores secas. O primeiro que conseguiu alcançar a loba experimentou uma bela lâmina de machado no pescoço. Aldebaran já foi no pescoço do warg do próximo. Matou a besta com um golpe de espada no pescoço e fez montaria e cavaleiro rolarem pelo chão. Com sorte o orc quebraria o pescoço.

A loba corria o máximo que podia com os wargs em seu encalço. A floresta começava a ficar mais densa e mais vívida. Seria Silverseed? Teriam os anões caminhado tanto a ponto de alcançar a fronteira com a terra dos elfos? Havia um rumor de que a fronteira é protegida por um feitiço. Se fosse verdade, não poderiam entrar ali.

Mais e mais wargs carregando orcs apareciam. E atrás deles, um imenso warg branco, quase duas vezes maior que os outros, carregava um orc cinzento.

- Finalmente os encontrei, Thunderhead!

Os wargs cercaram os anões e a loba numa imensa clareira. Skargath ergueu sua clava, sorrindo e desceu de seu warg.

- Os Thunderhead, eu presumo. Vocês tem o rosto do seu pai... Inconfundíveis.

- Posso dizer o mesmo... Todos vocês tem cara de merda de cavalo pra mim. - Gillius sacou o machado.

- É só mais conveniente que tenha vindo parar em nossas mãos, Skargath, o estrume.

O orc bufou e rosnou tão alto quanto a loba.

- Cuide de sua cria, mamãe lobo. - Aldebaran e Gillius puseram os filhotes no chão. Eles se esconderam entre as pernas da mãe enquanto Gillius e Aldebaran se preparavam pra lutar.

- Peguem-nos! - Ordenou o imenso Skargath.

Os cavaleiros de warg partiram pra cima dos irmãos. Gillius se esquivou de um dos bichos horrendos e desferiu um golpe de machado no peito do orc que o montava. Em seguida, decepou-lhe o pescoço.

Aldebaran deitou-se no chão, fincando a espada na boca do warg, matando-o. O cavaleiro foi abocanhado pela mãe lobo e morto com uma mordida no pescoço. Uma flecha atingiu o flanco do animal que ganiu alto. Gillius caiu no chão, atropelado por um warg que fez meia volta. Gillius viu a besta do orc que matou, pegou-a e atirou no olho do warg, derrubando o cavaleiro.

Orc e Anão se atacaram. Clava se chocou com machado. Mas foi a espada de Aldebaran que decepou o joelho do orc. Gillius girou o machado e acertou a cabeça do monstro com toda sua força.

- Ahahaha! Isso é tudo que sabem fazer? Venham, seus porcos! - Riu Aldebaran. - Vamos lhes dizer o lema dos Thunderhead.

- Ouçam-nos trovejar! Somos Thunderhead! - Gillius batia no peito.

- Somos Thunderhead!

O lobo pareceu uivar em resposta.

- Somos ferro das montanhas! - Gritou Aldebaran atingindo um inimigo no rosto com sua espada.

- Somos fogo das fornalhas! - Gillius girou o machado no flanco de mais um.

- Somos aço temperado! - Aldebaran bloqueou um golpe com seu escudo e perfurou o estômago de mais um.

- Somos Thunderhead! - Quando Gillius bradou, a loba derrubou mais um com uma patada e matou-o com mordidas.

- Ouçam-nos rugir! Ouçam-nos trovejar!

- Inúteis! Quebrem esses malditos! Mas deixem a carcaça pra mim! Eu vou devorar a carne deles!

- Você nos quer? Venha nos pegar, Skargath! Somos Thunderhead!

Um orc acertou Aldebaran com um martelo de guerra. Aldebaran defendeu-se com o escudo, mas ainda assim foi lançado ao chão. Quando o orc saltou sobre ele, o anão ergue a espada e atravessou-lhe o peito. Gillius levou uma mordida de Warg no braço e caiu no chão, sendo arrastado. A loba mordeu o orc, mas outros wargs a atacaram.

Os bichos a mordiam e mordiam. Ela revidava, mas procurava manter os filhotes a salvo entre suas pernas. Gillius matou um dos wargs com um golpe na cabeça e assim que o cavaleiro caiu, teve o mesmo destino. Aldebaran saltou e fincou a espada no flanco de outro warg para salvar a loba. O orc que montava o bicho chutou-o no rosto e quando caiu no chão atacou-o com uma espada.

O anão rolou pelo chão e se colocou de pé, bloqueando a espada com o escudo e decepando a perna do inimigo. Fincou a espada no peito do orc e findou-lhe a vida.

Skargath se enfurecia ao ver que os anões lutavam e permaneciam irredutíveis. Em seguida ergueu sua clava, rugindo. Os outros orcs pararam o ataque. Os anões avaliaram suas condições. Cansados e feridos. A loba não parecia tão bem.

- Vocês todos são inúteis. - Rosnou Skargath. - Eu vou matar estes vermes.

- O dia do acerto de contas, chegou... - Aldebaran manejou a espada.

- Vamos resolver isso, Skargath. Pelos meu pai e meus irmãos que você matou.

- Ahahahaha! Eu jurei exterminar todos os Thunderhead da face dessa terra.

- Você pode tentar!

Skargath girou a clava acima de sua cabeça e desceu-a sobre os anões que rolaram de lado. A clava fez o chão tremer. Os anões se levantaram rapidamente e partiram pra cima do orc. Skargath acertou Gillius e atirou-o contra uma árvore. Com o mesmo impulso do golpe que acertou Gillius ele girou a clava e atingiu Aldebaran reduzindo seu escudo a uma sucata amassada.

- Ferro e fogo vocês disseram... Boa ideia... Eu desistir de devorá-los. Vou escravisá-los. Marcálos a fogo... Andar com vocês em uma coleira, rastejando no chão e comendo a comida dos porcos. Torturarei-os todos os dias... E apenas quando implorarem pela morte os matarei...

Gillius cuspiu sangue no chão.

- Não vou implorar nada a você. Mas você vai implorar a mim, miserável.

- Hehehe... Melhor ouvir meu irmão, Skargath. Ele é novo... Mas é um Thunderhead.

Skargath tentou atacar os anões novamente. Eles flaqueavam o orc e agachavam sempre que a clava passava raspando por suas cabeças. Aldebaran fez um corte na perna de Skargath e levou um soco que o mandou rolando pelo chão. Gillius saltou e acertou as costas do monstro com seu machado. Skargath rugiu e acertou o anão mais uma vez com sua clava. Aldebaran tentou atacar mais uma vez, mas Skargath segurou-o com uma mão e jogou-o sobre o irmão.

- Fiquem os dois parados no mesmo lugar que eu vou matá-los com um golpe só...

O semblante de Skargath mostrava pura satisfação. Os anões, por mais feridos e cansados que estivessem não se renderam e se ergueram. Se morressem, morreriam de pé. Foi nesse momento que a loba pulou sobre Skargath, mordendo-o e arranhando-o com as garras. O sangue jorrou do ombro de Skargath, negro e quente.

A loba começou a arrastar Skargath pelo chão, cravando suas presas com força no ombro do Orc. O machado voou no peito de Skargath, causando-lhe uma horrenda ferida. Skargath pegou o machado com uma mão e atingiu a loba.

- Não! Desgraçado! - Gillius pegou uma espada de orc caída no chão e perfurou a perna de Skargath.

Ela ganiu e caiu de lado. Skargath estava prestes a desferir um golpe com sua clava e esmagá-la de vez, quando Aldebaran saltou e desferiu um golpe de espada em seu pulso. A mão decepada de Skargath voou pelos ares.

- Malditos! Matem-nos! Matem! Matem os anões! - Gritou o Orc cinzento.

Nesse instante, uma ventania passou pelo campo de batalha, carregando folhas e ofuscando os orcs. O vento se movia como redemoinhos em volta da clareira e flechas pareciam voar do nada atingindo os orcs.

Eles tentavam correr e fugir desesperados, quando elfos cavalgando corcéis majestosos partiram atrás deles. Abatiam os invasores com lanças e flechas. Elfos brandindo espadas surgiam das árvores e caíam sobre os orcs e os wargs, matando-os. Skargath arrancou uma lança do flanco de seu imenso warg branco e fugiu desesperado.

Aldebaran e Gillius ajoelharam-se sobre o cadáver da loba, acariciando seus pelos. O animal dava seus últimos suspiros e os filhotes lambiam seu fucinho, chorando.

Os anões nunca entenderam por que a loba adotou-os a princípio. Mas quando viram Skargath com aquela pele de lobo cinzento sobre os ombros, tudo fez sentido. Skargath havia matado o companheiro da loba e ela queria vingança. Cuidou deles e protegeu-os para um dia terem sua vingança.

- O dia de sua vingança ainda não chegou, mamãe lobo. - Adebaran levou a mão ao peito da loba.

- Mas nós vamos carregá-la pra você. Nós juramos por todos os deuses, dos homens, dos elfos e dos anões...

- Nós carregaremos justiça...

A loba lançou um olhar para os filhotes e deu um longo suspiro.

- E vamos cuidar deles também...

- Skargath não tirou apenas nossos pais, mas também os seus pequeninos. Nós vamos nos vingar juntos. - Gillius aninhou um dos filhotes nos braços. - "Que a justiça, como um raio, deve abater os malignos e ser temida por todos."

- "Nós somos ferro das montanhas. Nós somos fogo das fornalhas." - Disse Aldebaran.

- "Nós somos aço temperado. Somos Thunderhead."

- "Ouça-nos rugir. Ouça-nos trovejar. Somos Thunderhead!"

Um elfo de longos cabelos loiros e um de cabelos castanhos se aproximaram.

- Anões. Eu sou Dohko. Espero não termos chegado tarde demais. Viemos assim que a floresta detectou a presença dos orcs.

- Eu sou Shion. Mestre Shaka, senhor de Silverseed tem sido amigo de longa data de seu pai, Hallion Thunderhead e solicita sua presença. Estão sob a hospitalidade dos elfos agora e protegidos pela floresta de Silverseed.

- Aceitamos e agradecemos sua proteção, Shion de Silverseed. Leve-nos até seu mestre.

Continua...?

* * *

**Notas do autor:** Bom, essa fic foi escrita como gaiden para a fic Heavenly Skies da Machê-san. Gillius é o meu personagem, cuja a fic eu criei pra fic dela. Ele e Aldebaran são irmãos. Quando a Helu liberou os gaidens, eu decidi escrever esse. Os anões não tiveram participação o suficiente pra dar abertura pra escrever um missing moment. A Helu começou a dar os primeiros passos pro plot deles na fic. Então, pra não atrapalhar a vida dela, eu resolvi contar a origem deles.

Como você me pediu pra explicar melhor as personalidades deles, Helu, espero que essa fic ajude. Também vou conversar melhor com você pelo facebook.

Sobre alguma imprecisão ou contradição com a história: Eu tenho uma péssima capacidade de reter informação. Eu li cada capítulo da fic da Helu, mas pra escrever essa fic livre de contradições com a fic principal, eu teria de reler tudo. E isso é algo que a minha preguiça simplesmente não pode tolerar.

Minhas preocupações principais são se 30 anos antes, quando essa fic é contada, já havia uma rebelião contra o Darius. Não lembro se o Saga quem iniciou a rebelião. Se for, ele tinha apenas 20 anos de acordo com as notas iniciais de HS e os irmãos anões não poderiam fazer planos de se aliar aos rebeldes como eu orinalmente pretendia. Então, retirei isso da história.

Não lembro se a Helu menciona se o Shion é realmente loiro como eu descrevi.

A fic também não ficou 100% fiel a história que eu descrevi quando fiz a ficha do Gillius. Eu incluí o Skargath e um contato inicial dos anões com a loba (na ficha, eles encontraram a loba morta). Aqui eu tive esse flash (coisa que acontece frequentemente quando começo a escrever sem ter uma ideia nítida do que quero) e acabei modificando esses detalhes. Ficou meio parecido com o lance do Thorin e do Orc branco em O Hobbit, agora que paro pra pensar. Deve ter sido influênciado pelo segundo filme que tá chegando.

Eu gostaria muito de ter escrito uma batalha dos anões como eu realmente queria ver em Heavenly Skies. Com eles já adultos, endurecidos de guerra e usando os lobos (Munin e Hugin) como montaria de guerra. Pra ser mais específico aqui, já que não fui específico na ficha, Munin é o lobo negro do Aldebaran. Hugin é o cinzento do Gillius.

Aliás, essa é outra possível contradição que pode ser encontrada na fic, por que não lembro se a Helu mencionou as cores deles na fic principal. x.x

Eu deveria ter passado essa fic pra você aprovar antes, Helu. Mas como você tá viajando e eu não sei se vai ter meios de avaliar, eu tava empolgado e na goela de escrever e postar, acabei postando. Quando você ler, me dá os toques de qualquer erro pra eu corrigir, ok? x.x

Também quero conversar com você pra ver como dar continuidade a essa história.

Enfim... Acho que já falei tudo que tinha pra falar e falei até demais. Isso é tudo.

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus..._

_Darkest Ikarus, signing off..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaymer: Esta fic é escrita para diversão, sem fins lucrativos. Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_"Quem disse que a vingança é um prato melhor servido frio, nunca experimentou o sabor de uma ardente vingança à moda antiga!"_

**-HEAVENLY SKIES GAIDEN-**

**-A Vingança de Thunderhead-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Aldebaran e Gillius foram recebidos pelo senhor de Silverseed, Shaka. Estar naquele ambiente era estranho. Tantas árvores, tantos animais, tanto silêncio, tanto... Ar fresco. Os anões estavam acostumados com as rochas de suas cavernas, o tinir de ferramentas na pedra e o ar quente das fornalhas e forjas.

Aldebaran não parecia tão incomodado, mas Gillius quase podia sentir o olhar de desprezo daqueles elfos convencidos, cuidando de seu jardim.

Shaka, finalmente se apresentou. Um elfo alto, loiro e esguio. De longos cabelos lisos que escorriam por suas costas. Trajava longas vestes brancas que brilhavam a luz do sol.

Os filhotes de lobo estavam saltitando pela grama aos pés dos dois anões.

- Bem-vindos a Silverseed, Gillius e Aldebaran Thunderhead. É uma honra recebê-los.

Aldebaran acerta Gillius com o cotovelo e o irmão também cumprimenta o elfo.

- Obrigado...

- Agradecemos por terem vindo em nosso socorro, lorde de Silverseed.

- Não há de quê. Criaturas maléficas como os Orcs não são permitidas em Silverseed. Sentimos sua presença assim que eles invadiram nossos domínios.

- O que me leva a crer que vocês foram até lá mais pra se livrar dos Orcs do que para nos ajudar.

Shaka não tomou aquilo como insulto, no entanto, retrucou.

- Seu pai Hallion Thunderhead era um amigo de longa data, Gillius. Da última vez que o vi, você era um bebê. E seu irmão, pouco mais do que uma criança. Eu lamento pela morte dele e de sua mãe.

- Sim, ouvimos dizer, Lorde Shaka.

- E ainda assim, eu não vi elfos marchando em socorro de Eisenberg.

Gillius levou outra cotovelada de Aldebaran.

- Você precisa entender, Gillius Thunderhead, que estamos vivendo tempos drásticos. Eisenberg não é a única cidade livre sob a mira de Darius e seus seres malígnos. Silverseed também está sob ataque constante. Darius teme o poder dos elfos e isso mantém meu povo detido em defesa da floresta.

- Então, vocês estão incomunicáveis com o exterior?

Shaka assente.

- Exato. Neste exato momento, há batalhões de Orcs vigiando as saídas de Silverseed, matando meus súditos. Seus batalhões se extendem pela planície, formando cerco ao redor da floresta. Ou seja, estamos em guerra.

- E gostaríamos de nos unir a sua causa, lorde Shaka. - Diz Aldebaran. - Se o senhor é realmente amigo dos Thunderhead, temos dever de retribuir sua gentileza. Primeiro em nos salvar e segundo por nos abrigar em seu lar.

- A honra é minha recebê-los em minha morada, Aldebaran Thunderhead. E se deseja de fato unir-se a nossa causa, será muito bem-vindo. Providenciarei para que sejam alojados. Agora, se me dão licença, um assunto de suma importância exige minha atenção. Dohko e Shion providenciarão quartos para vocês.

Os dois elfos estavam parados atrás dos anões. Eles estavam ali desde o princípio ou se materializaram no ar ao som de seus nomes? Os anões não sabiam dizer. Só sabiam que não sentiram a presença dos elfos até aquele instante.

- Por favor. Nos acompanhe. Seus quartos estão prontos.

Aldebaran e Gillius acompanharam os elfos pelas casas sobre as árvores e pelas pontes que ligavam uma árvore a outra. Era tudo bastante impressionante. Sem mencionar as construções dos elfos. Os salões belos de mármore. Até mesmo Gillius tinha de admitir que era um maravilhoso trabalho de pedra.

- Suponho que prefiram um único quarto. Mas podemos encontrar acomodações separadas. - Disse Dohko, fazendo um gesto para entrarem.

O quarto possuía uma imensa cama, grande o bastante para um elfo, imaginava Gillius. Que dirá um anão. Seria mais do que confortável e espaçosa o bastante para os dois. Havia uma mesa no quarto, cortinas brancas nas janelas, livros numa estante. Os anões se sentiram menores do que realmente eram. E isso era estranho, já que estavam acostumados a majestade dos salões de pedra de Eisenberg.

- Providenciaremos roupas que sirvam para os dois. Podem se lavar ali se quiserem. - Shion apontou para o lavatório.

Shion e Dohko saem do quarto deixando os dois jovens anões para trás. Gillius empurra o irmão.

- Está louco? Então, vamos viver com elfos agora? - Esbravejou Gillius.

- O que foi? Eles ofereceram! Além do mais, não ouviu? Estamos presos aqui. Os orcs estão cercando a floresta.

- Ah pelo amor de Odin... Se me derem um desses vestidos brancos pra vestir, eu vou ficar pelado!

Ouviram uma risada jovial que chamou-lhes a atenção para o outro lado do quarto. Onde encontraram uma porta que levava a um jardim. Um caminho de pedras levava a uma mesa onde podiam ver uma elfa loira e alta, de olhos azuis. Ficaram de olhos esbugalhados encarando-a.

- Não se preocupe. Você não terá de usar vestidos. - Disse a elfa, prescrutando-os. - Vocês são pequenos. Nunca vi muitos anões.

- Vocês que são grandes demais, eu diria. - retrucou Gillius, fazendo a elfa sorrir.

- Eu sou Aldebaran Thunderhead. Este é Gillius.

- Me chamo Eveline. Muito prazer em conhecê-los.

Os lobinhos vieram saltitando pelo chão até Eveline. A elfa os segurou e colocou-os no colo.

- Oh, são seus? Eles são lindos!

- Sim. Agora são nossos. São órfãos. - Disse Aldebaran.

- Uma pena.

- Não se preocupe. Nós vamos pegar o orc infeliz que fez isso. Temos contas a ajustar com ele também.

- Então, vocês vieram ao lugar certo, eu diria.

- Como assim?

- Podem aprender muito em Silverseed. Os elfos podem ensiná-los a caçar, a usar o arco e flecha, manejar a espada...

- Obrigado, milady Eveline. Eu sei manejar a espada muito bem.

- E eu preciso apenas de meu machado.

- Elfos podem ensiná-los a cavalgar.

- Ah, não nos damos com esses bichos altos seus. - Disse Gillius.

A elfa sorriu de novo.

- Uma pena. Pois cavalgar é uma arte. E uma ferramenta em batalha.

Os anões se entreolharam.

- É mesmo? - Perguntou Gillius intrigado.

- Mas creio que um anão não saberia muito de arte. Não é mesmo, Eveline?

Olharam para o lado e tinha outro elfo loiro, na porta do quarto. Seu olhar não era tão gentil quanto o de Eveline. Esse podia muito bem ser um dos elfos que Gillius descreveu na floresta. Andava de forma majestosa e olhando-os de cima, como se fossem algum animal indesejável.

- Gillius. Aldebaran. Este é Galadriel.

- Anões entendem muito de arte. Mas nossa arte se encontra no trabalho com metal.

- Ah sim. Ferreiros. Sempre sujos, cobertos de suor e fuligem. - Galadriel balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. - Típico de anões.

Gillius encarou o elfo com desgosto.

- Galadriel. Seja gentil. Eles são convidados de lorde Shaka.

- Sim. Eu ouvi os rumores de que anões foram convidados em Silverseed... Trazendo orcs para macular nossas terras. A generosidade de lorde Shaka é deveras impressionante.

Eveline colocou os filhotes no chão e levantou-se.

- Galadriel, talvez fosse melhor deixar nossos convidados descansarem. Vamos. Bem-vindos a Silverseed, irmãos Thunderhead.

Aldebaran fez uma reverência. Gillius estava muito distraído para imitar o gesto.

- Uma milady muito simpática, não acha? - Disse Aldebaran. - E muito bela pra um elfo.

- É... É... - Disse Gillius corado. - Ela não é tão ruim. Pra um elfo. Mas o outro é exatamente o Elfo afetado! Esse aí, com certeza, é um daqueles que acha que o peido cheira a rosas...

Aldebaran deu uma risada histérica, batendo no ombro do irmão.

- Vamos tomar banho, seu rabugento...

* * *

Acampamento das forças de Darius ao redor de Silverseed. Milhares dos seres abomináveis servos de Darius se preparavam pra luta. Os adestradores de warg chicoteavam as feras presas a correntes de aço. Enfurecer os wargs deixava-os mais perigosos pra batalha. O cheiro da comida pútrida de orc recendia pelo ar. E a atenção dos monstros se voltavam para o imenso orc cinzento que agora possuía um toco no lugar onde antes estava sua mão. Mão cortada pelos miseráveis irmãos Thunderhead. Skargath sentia um ódio tão irracional naquele momento que queria arrancar a cabeça de alguém com uma mordida.

Aproximou-se da tenda maior no centro do acampamento e foi recebido por um dos generais de Darius. Um homem de pele morena, cabelo moicano e de olhar penetrante. Krishna era seu nome. Um humano muito leal a Darius e de crueldade sem paralelos nos exércitos do tirano.

- Skargath. - Disse o homem com desprezo. - Onde está seu pelotão?

- Mortos. Fomos emboscados por elfos em Silverseed.

- Idiota! - Rosnou Krishna. Skargath rosnou mais alto, embora o general não se sentisse intimidado. - Você foi agraciado como senhor dos batalhões da garra negra, fortalecido pelo poder do próprio Darius... E ainda assim foi humilhado por dois anões e um bando de elfos.

- Cale-se! Eu não devo satisfações a sua laia!

- Não. De fato, não deve. Mas você deve satisfações ao grande Darius! Apresente-se desta forma vergonhosa diante dele e seu dragão poderá sentir uma repentina vontade de experimentar carne nojenta de orc.

- Não teste minha paciência homenzinho.

Krishna virou as costas.

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Preciso dos serviços de um necromante. - Skargath exibiu o toco.

- Procure-o na câmara de tortura. Seu nome é Kasa. Mas eu não creio que entre seus talentos esteja o poder de crescer membros decepados.

- Estou pouco me lixando pro que você crê que ele seja capaz de fazer.

Skargath caminhou até a câmara de Tortura. Uma caverna iluminada por archotes, de onde exalava um cheiro de carne podre. Podia ouvir os gritos de agonia do que talvez fosse um elfo e as risadas de um homem que parecia estar se divertindo.

- Agora, diga-me... - Dizia o pequeno homem de aparência velhaca. - Como podemos anular as defesas de Silverseed?

O elfo murmurou algo em sua língua que Kasa não foi capaz de compreender, mas tinha certeza de que não era a resposta que buscava.

- Devo arrancar seus olhos, elfo? Responda e sua dor para. É simples!

- Kasa! - Gritou Skargath.

- Oooohhh... O Orc Cinzento... Ouvi muito a seu respeito. Eu estava terminando com este paciente. O que posso fazer por você?

- Preciso que me ajude com isso. - O orc exibiu o braço decepado.

- Aaahhh... Muito fácil de resolver. Muito fácil... Deixe-me pegar as minhas ferramentas...

Kasa saiu correndo para o interior da caverna, deixando o elfo ainda acorrentado a mesa para trás. Skargath olhou-o com desprezo, lembrando-se da humilhação que sofreu na mão dos outros elfos, pegou uma adaga e perfurou o peito do elfo. Girou a lâmina arrancando gritos de desespero do elfo e fazendo o sangue jorrar pela boca até que seu corpo desse os últimos suspiros e parasse de se debater.

- Ah não se preocupe. Ainda tenho muitos prisioneiros para torturar. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Como você deseja o pedido?

- Eu desejo algo... Abominável!

O olho de Kasa brilhou. As fornalhas foram acesas. Os ferreiros orcs matelavam o metal, aqueciam e esfriavam. Trabalhavam rapidamente. Kasa separava as peças. Dava formas. Ligava os pequenos pregos. Talhava as runas malígnas na peça de metal.

O trabalho durou a noite toda e Skargath esperou com inacreditável paciência para o humor em que estava. Várias vezes teve vontade de ir esvaziar mais um pouco as celas de prisioneiros de Kasa só pra passar o tempo. Quando finalmente ficou pronto, viu a peça sobre a mesa. Uma mão metálica, como uma manopla de armadura. Negra, adornada com espinhos. Os dedos se moviam como se tivessem vida própria.

Um dos Orcs se aproximou para observar mais de perto e a mão saltou em seu pescoço. Apertou e apertou até que os olhos do orc revirassem e ele caísse morto no chão. Kasa aproximou-se com cuidado e levantou a coisa, colocando-a de volta na mesa.

- Ela não é maravilhosa?

- Depressa. Tenho sede de vingança!

- Ah sim... Esta é a parte complicada. Ou talvez eu deva dizer... Esta é a parte mais dolorosa.

- Faça de uma vez...

Kasa mergulhou a manopla na fornalha, aquecendo-a novamente. Skargath se aproximou da fornalha e viu a peça brilhando no fogo. Sem pensar duas vezes, enfiou o toco ferido pela manopla e rugiu quando sentiu sua carne derreter dentro dela, mesclando-se e fundindo-se a sua pele. A dor era agonizante, mas o orc sentia uma satisfação incrível por estar fazendo aquilo.

Quando retirou o braço do fogo, a manopla incandescente brilhava como fogo. Os dedos se moviam de acordo com a vontade do Orc que sorria de satisfação. A mão ia se resfriando aos poucos, voltando a aparentar o metal negro de antes.

- Quem disse que a vingança é um prato melhor servido frio, nunca experimentou o sabor de uma ardente vingança a moda antiga!

Aquela mão mal poderia esperar para arrancar a cabeça de dois anões em particular.

* * *

Em Silverseed, os dias passavam rápido. Gillius e Aldebaran se acostumaram com o conforto da floresta e apreciavam a companhia de Eveline. Também desenvolveram uma grande amizade por Shion e Dohko que eram elfos bem agradáveis. Os filhotes de lobo cresciam rápido. Era difícil realmente dizer quanto tempo se passara enquanto estavam em Silverseed. Os dias e as noites pareciam mais longos que o normal. Talvez fosse impressão.

Gillius e Aldebaran concordaram em aprender a cavalgar com os elfos. Precisavam de ajuda para subir nos cavalos o que era uma cena um pouco hilária. Shion e Dohko morriam de rir ao vê-los tentar se equilibrar. E na primeira galopada, acabavam caindo do cavalo o que rendia mais risadas de Shion e Dohko. E até de Eveline que era mais discreta para rir.

Os lobos pensando que se tratava de alguma brincadeira pulavam sobre os anões e davam pequenas mordidas em suas mãos calejadas.

- O que esses bichos andam comendo, pelo amor de Odin?

- Estão grandes e gordos.

Eveline sorriu.

- Não os culpe. Culpe Silverseed.

- O que quer dizer, Milady? - Perguntou Gillius.

- Silverseed é uma floresta antiga e encantada por magia antiga dos elfos. A água e a comida daqui possui propriedades diferentes. Talvez vocês tenham notado que estão um pouco mais altos.

- Bom, eu notei sim... - Comentou Gillius. - Mas não ficaremos tão altos quanto vocês, não é?

- Não há comida o bastante aqui pra isso, meu amigo. - Brincou Dohko. Aldebaran riu.

- Mas seria bom se vocês pudessem crescer mais um pouco. Quem sabe poderiam aprender a cavalgar? - Disse Shion.

- Ah, já disse que não nos damos com esses bichos de vocês, pernas cumpridas.

- É verdade. - Comentou Aldebaran. - Temos nossas armas e isso nos basta... - Disse Aldebaran, olhando para os lobos.

Gillius observou o semblante pensativo do irmão e pareceu ter advinhado seus pensamentos. A loba era grande o suficiente para carregar os dois em seus lombos, mas não tão grande quanto cavalos. E eles não se desequilibraram enquanto corriam a uma imensa velocidade pela floresta. Os irmãos trocaram olhares e sorrisos.

* * *

As semanas se passaram. Dias voaram como folhas ao vento. Os irmãos treinavam com os elfos todos os dias. Conversavam com Eveline nos intervalos dos treinos e durante as refeições. Para o desagrado de Galadriel.

Eveline adquiriu um carinho especial pelos dois anões, na verdade. Ela também passava bastante tempo com os lobos que cresciam e cresciam. Os dois foram batizados de Munin e Hugin e adoravam deitar-se aos pés de Eveline, ao sol, enquanto os dois anões treinavam com os elfos. Ocasionalmente, rosnavam para Galadriel.

- Está se socializando demais com esses anões e suas feras.

- Eles não são feras. São adoráveis.

- São lobos gigantes. São feras.

- Não tenha medo. Eles não vão te machucar.

- Não tenho medo de feras.

Eveline não quis mais discutir com Galadriel. Sabia que o elfo não simpatizava com os anões e os lobos e seria uma perda de tempo tentar convencê-lo. Galadriel olhou para o pulso de Eveline e viu uma pequena pulseira prateada. Viu que não era trabalho dos elfos. Não era delicada o bastante. Era um trabalho mais rústico e mais ostensivo. Com uma pequena pedra preciosa adornando-a. O tipo de jóia espalhafatosa que os anões davam valor.

- Quem lhe deu essa pulseira?

- Oh, foi um presente de Gillius. Ele a fez na forja. Não é bonita?

- Para o trabalho de um anão...

- O que quer dizer com trabalho de anão?

- Anões não possuem o tato para um trabalho refinado. Com apenas 3 fios de seus belos cabelos, eu poderia criar para você um colar dourado mais belo que o sol, as estrelas e a lua.

Galadriel estendeu a mão para Eveline.

- Apenas dê-me três fios de seus cabelos.

- Não.

- Não? E por que não?

- Por que tal presente não seria para mim. Seria uma lisonja ao seu ego. Seria apenas um desafio para que você pudesse provar ser melhor que Gillius e Aldebaran. E não sinto interesse em presentes que não me sejam dados com o coração, Galadriel.

Eveline levantou-se e beijou o rosto do elfo.

- Você não precisa competir com ninguém pelo meu afeto.

Em seguida ela partiu. Galadriel lançou um olhar de desgosto para os anões.

* * *

Quase um ano inteiro se passou com os dois anões vivendo entre os elfos. Aprenderam técnicas de luta com os elfos. Os lobos já estavam mais altos que os donos.

Inclusive, nesses meses em que os anões passaram ali, eles acompanharam os elfos em várias incursões procurando por orcs perdidos em Silverseed. As criaturas malígnas adentravam a floresta, mas a magia dos elfos sempre os deixava desorientados e perdidos. Presas fáceis para serem abatidos. Não eram capazes de driblar a magia que protegia aquelas árvores.

Os lobos farejavam o solo, buscando os orcs. Os elfos, quando cientes dos planos dos dois irmãos de adestrar os lobos, os ensinaram como fazê-lo, uma vez que também eram proficientes em se comunicar com a vida selvagem.

Nunca adestraram lobos gigantes, mas os animais parecem ter crescido afáveis ao lar dos elfos. Gillius afaga os pelos cinzentos de Hugin.

- Pegou o cheiro dos fedorentos, garoto?

O lobo bufou. Gillius interpretou aquilo como um "sim".

- Ótimo! Estou ansioso pra matar uns daqueles nojentos! - Disse Aldebaran. Ei, maninho. Eu aposto que mato mais que você.

- Está apostado. - Replica Gillius, sorrindo.

- Temos de admitir. Matar uns orcs nos dá um certo nível de satisfação. - Comenta o sorridente Dohko.

- Principalmente quando maculam nossas terras.

- Não percamos tempo então. - Disse Aldebaran. - Levem-nos até eles, garotos.

Os anões montam nos lobos e saem correndo a frente. Shion e Dohko vão logo atrás, galopando em seus cavalos. Os elfos ficaram impressionados com a velocidade dos lobos que eram tão velozes quanto seus cavalos.

De repente, um terceiro cavalo surgiu ao lado deles.

- Lady Eveline? Não deveria participar de uma caçada a Orcs. É perigoso. - Disse Gillius.

- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem, mestre anão. - Eve diz com um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe com Lady Eveline, Gillius. Segundo ouvi dizer, ela é uma jovem elfa talentosa e habilidosa. Tema pelos orcs que cruzarem o caminho dela.

Eveline corou um pouco com as palavras de Dohko, fez um leve aceno de agradecimento com a cabeça e, de repente, o grupo retomou seu caminho. Correram pela floresta, através de uma trilha que apenas eles podiam ver. Intrusos não enxergavam as trilhas devido as defesas mágicas de Silverseed.

Gillius e Aldebaran já eram capazes de enxergá-las normalmente, como se seus olhos estivessem se acostumado. Os lobos podiam farejá-las.

- Já podemos ver os Orcs a frente! - Diz Dohko animado e sacando sua espada.

- Vamos! À batalha! - Aldebaran saca sua espada quando os Orcs se viram para trás.

Um é alvejado por uma flecha de Eveline, no pescoço. Dohko passa com seu cavalo, como um raio e decepa a cabeça de outro. Shion atira uma lança que atravessa o peito de um terceiro. Munin e Hugin gostavam de uma ação mais pessoal. Saltaram em meio ao grupo. Aldebaran e Gillius lançaram-se ao combate, brandindo machado e espada.

- Elfos! Matem os malditos elfos! - Gritou o comandante do grupo. - Seremos recompensados se levarmos estes para serem interrogados!

Eveline mantia-se a distância cavalgando em volta do grupo e disparando flechas. Salvou Aldebaran de ser atacado pelas costas, enquanto cruzava espadas com um orc. Hugin, o lobo negro que ele montava dilacerava a garganta de outro com suas presas e garras.

Munin, o lobo cinzento pulou sobre um inimigo e abocanhou sua cabeça. Gillius girou o machado e matou mais um com um golpe na lateral da cabeça. Outra flecha de Eveline abate um traiçoeiro que tentava surpreendê-lo.

- Matem a vadia elfa!

Shion veio a galope e desferiu um golpe de espada, decepando a cabeça do que gritou. Contudo, um arqueiro orc flechou o cavalo de Eveline e derrubou-a. Ela rolou pelo chão, já sacando sua espada e aparando o ataque de outro Orc. Este foi abatido por uma adaga atirada por Dohko, em suas costas. O elfo de cabelos castanhos desferiu um ataque de espada que cortou o braço do Orc fora e Eveline fincou sua lâmina no estômago do monstro. Ela gritou "obrigada" e voltou ao combate.

Gillius cravou o machado nas costas de um orc que lutava contra Shion e o derrubou do Warg que montava. Hugin cravou as presas no pescoço do Warg e o arrastou pelo chão, quebrando-lhe os ossos e matando o bicho.

O anão foi surpreendido pela clava de outro cavaleiro de Warg e caiu de cima do lobo com um ferimento na cabeça. Hugin se virou e pulou sobre o warg, matando-o. Gillius e o orc se levantaram e se encararam.

- Venha!

O orc rugiu, atacou e Gillius rolou no chão para se esquivar. Levantou-se rapidamente e enfiou a lâmina do machado entre as costelas da criatura. Quando caiu no chão, ainda recebeu uma machadada na cabeça.

- Ei, Aldebaran! Esse já é meu quinto!

- Eu já estou no oitavo!

- O que? Eu não vou perder pra você! - Girou de uma vez, acertando a cabeça de outro orc. - Seis!

O grupo de orcs era realmente grande. Talvez, uns 50. No entanto, os elfos eram capazes de lutar com eles facilmente. Flechas cortavam o ar. Espadas e machados se chocavam umas com as outras e os gritos ecoavam pela floresta.

Eveline ficou sem flechas e voltou a sacar sua espada. Avançou contra os orcs, defendendo os golpes deles e abatendo-os com contra-ataques certeiros. Aldebaran estava desferindo golpes de espada, em meio a um grupo de orcs.

- Doze! Treze! - Gritava Aldebaran abatendo os wargs desgovernados com sua espada.

- Onze! Doze! Eu vou te alcançar, Aldebaran! - Gillius desferiu uma machadada no pescoço de um warg.

E de repente, Eveline pega uma flecha de um dos corpos, arma no arco e dispara uma última flecha na testa do último orc que tentava correr.

- Parece que foi um trabalho bem feito, finalmente. - Disse Shion limpando o sangue negro da lâmina de sua espada com um lenço e voltando a embainhá-la.

- Foi divertido! Que pena que acabou! - Disse Dohko.

- E então, Gillius? Quantos você matou?

- Treze.

- Há! Eu matei quatorze! Acho que eu venci!

- Não exatamente. Eu matei 16! - Disse Dohko se gabando. - E você, Shion?

- Eu matei 10. - Respondeu o elfo loiro.

Dohko riu e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

- Você ainda vai chegar lá, meu amigo.

- Não cantem vitória ainda. - Disse Evaline. - Eu matei 18.

Os outros se entreolharam e se voltaram para a elfa batendo palmas. Eve fez uma pequena mesura e sorriu.

- Lady Eveline, eu retiro tudo que já disse a respeito dos elfos. Pois a senhora é a prova de que qualquer palavra de mal dirigida aos seus é um infundado. - Disse Gillius. - Jamais conheci beleza maior e comparável bravura em homem, elfo ou anão, como as que conheci em você.

- Veja isso, Shion. Um anão com lábia de conquistador.

- Ela usou um arco-e-flecha. Não valeu.

- Não seja mal-perdedor, mestre anão. - Respondeu Eveline. - Eu lhe disse que praticasse a arte da arqueria.

- E eu me curvo ante seu sábio conselho, Lady Eveline. Mas ainda permanecerei com minha fiel espada.

Ouviram um dos orcs dando seus últimos suspiros e rindo.

- Tolos... Aproveitem e riam enquanto pode... Silverseed vai queimar...

Shion se ajoelhou e puxou o Orc pelo pescoço.

- Do que está falando, monstro? A magia de Silverseed impede as árvores de queimarem.

- Por enquanto... Elfo...

Shion apunhalou o orc com sua adaga e largou-o no chão.

- Eu não gostei disso. Vamos voltar para avisar lorde Shaka.

Eve se aproxima de seu cavalo, deitado no chão e acaricia.

- Isso vai doer um pouco. Mas precisa ser forte.

Puxou a flecha arrancando um relincho de dor do cavalo. Mas o animal conseguiu se colocar de pé.

- Ainda pode correr?

O cavalo relinchou novamente e Eveline interpretou como sim. Montou-o e cavalgaram de volta para Silverseed.

- Vamos depressa. Se as forças de Darius estão planejando alguma coisa, precisamos avisar lorde Shaka. - Disse Shion esporeando o cavalo e partindo.

Continua...

* * *

**Notas do autor:** Enfim, eu conversei com a Helu e tá tudo definido. Eu acho. Eu vou escrever mais alguns capítulos, talvez um ou dois, dessa fic que culminará na história dos dois anões no início de Heavenly Skies.

Nesse capítulo eu só quero lembrar, se caso alguém ainda não souber, que o elfo Galadriel é o nome que a Helu deu ao Afrodite na fic dela. E quando eu lembrei que ele é amigo da Eve e a Helu me cedeu ela pra incluir na fic, eu não pude deixar de aproveitar a piada do capítulo anterior!

Ah sim. Darius é o nome do Máscara da Morte. O vilão da história.

* * *

**Review:**

**Mache-san:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que eu não tenha feito nenhuma cagada. Vou tomar mais umas liberdadezinhas e incluir mais capítulo com um pouco de ação antes de entregar os anões de volta pra você. Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaymer: Esta fic é escrita para diversão, sem fins lucrativos. Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_"Meu coração dói. De todos os golpes que sofri, deixar este lugar para trás foi o mais duro deles."_

**-HEAVENLY SKIES GAIDEN-**

**-A Vingança de Thunderhead-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Os orcs marchavam em direção a floresta de Silverseed. A barreira intransponível que não permitia a entrada de inimigos dos elfos. Os batedores se perdiam. Não conseguiam cortar ou queimar as árvores. A magia de Silverseed fazia-os correr amedrontados. Nunca a floresta dos elfos havia sido transposta pelos inimigos. Isso deixava Eveline um pouco mais tranquila. O fato de Gillius e Aldebaran estarem ali também a tranquilizava. Os irmãos anões eram forasteiros, mas acolheram em Silverseed como um lar e estavam determinados a defendê-lo. Talvez, servissem de exemplo para os elfos e demais raças verem que a união faz a força. E que se as raças se unissem poderiam serem capazes de rivalizar Darius.

Do alto da árvore, Eveline observava o horizonte, além da floresta, onde as forças de Darius se reuniam. Orcs e homens ruins que juraram lealdade ao tirano. A maldade de Darius não tinha fim. Ele não descansaria até subjulgar todas as terras livres.

Agora, os elfos de Silverseed estavam lá em baixo, entre as árvores, preparados pra batalha. Trajavam suas armaduras douradas e suas espadas, arcos e flechas. Desceu rapidamente dos galhos para informar a Shion que o inimigo se aproximava.

As forças de Darius eram muito maiores, mas os elfos tinham a proteção da floresta para equilibrar a balança. Mas as palavras daquele orc, pouco antes de morrer, ainda arrepiavam Eveline como um calafrio.

_"Silverseed vai queimar." _A floresta tem protegido os elfos por séculos e lorde Shaka ia mantê-la protegida. Mas Darius era perigoso e ardiloso. E se... Não. Eveline decidiu não pensar naquilo.

- Descanse, milady. - Disse Aldebaran. - Hoje seu povo será vitorioso.

- Que os deuses te ouçam, Aldebaran.

* * *

Skargath estava ansioso pela batalha. Seu focinho já quase podia sentir o cheiro de carne de anão. E de elfo também. O maldito Kasa disse que poderia romper a barreira de Silverseed. É melhor que o fizesse mesmo. Ou Skargath comeria a carne dele.

Pelo que o maldito necromante disse, era pra isso que estava fazendo prisioneiros. Torturá-los não era só por diversão.

Um grupo de Orcs puaxvam por uma alça uma esfera de metal com espinhos. Algo malígno emanava daquela esfera. Algo profano. Magia negra que Skargath reconhecia. Uma velha amiga que o fez ficar mais forte. Presente do próprio Darius quando ele foi nomeado o líder daquele batalhão.

O mais cruel e impiedoso de todos os orcs. O dia mais feliz de sua vida foi quando Darius ordenou que aquela feiticeira o enfeitiçasse. E que trabalho esplêndido ela fez. Skargath sentiu cada músculo expandindo, cada osso estalando. Quanta dor, mas toda ela bem-vinda. E quando o inferno de dor se foi, ele se reergueu. Maior e mais forte do que nunca. Um colosso monstruoso e intimidador.

E Darius ordenou-lhe: _"Vá. E coloque a montanha dos anões de joelhos."_

Skargath obedeceu. Jurou matar ou escravizar cada anão de Einsenberg e agora estão todos mortos ou acorrentados aos pés de Darius. Menos dois. Menos aqueles dois malditos Thunderhead.

- Depressa com isso vermes! Até o fim do dia, eu pretendo queimar essa floresta e matar cada elfo trepado nessas malditas árvores!

Carregaram uma catapulta com a bola de aço profana e atiraram. Aquela coisa, fosse o que fosse, deixava um rastro de maldade por onde passava, fazia pássaros caírem do céu, matava a vegetação e os animais por onde tocava e a cada contato com o chão ela trincava mais até se partir. De dentro da esfera de metal, uma fumaça negra se espalhou percorrendo a floresta. De longe os Orcs podiam ver as torres de Silverseed surgindo como mágica acima das árvores.

Os elfos sentiram um baque quando se deram conta. A proteção da floresta foi removida. Os orcs urraram, erguendo suas espadas, machados e clavas e começaram a marchar em direção às árvores. Skargath ergueu sua clava e gritou:

- Avançar!

* * *

Em seu palácio, Shaka sentiu o desaparecimento da magia na floresta e se desesperou.

Os elfos já podiam ver os orcs marchando entre as árvores. Shion e Dohko deram a ordem para prepararem os arcos. Os elfos obedeceram. Gillius e Aldebaran sacaram suas armas e os lobos já estavam rosnando ansiosos pela batalha.

- Fogo! - Gritou Shion.

Os elfos dispararam suas flechas. Uma chuva de flechas caindo sobre os orcs.

- Disparem a vontade!

E os elfos começaram a disparar sem parar. Quando a linha de frente dos orcs se aproxima, a ordem é dada.

- Espadas! Atacar!

- Finalmente! Vamos apostar novamente, Aldebaran!

- Pra que? Eu vou ganhar de novo!

- Não pense que nós estamos fora dessa aposta, meus amigos anões! - Disse Dohko avançando para a batalha.

- Ah não! Dessa vez, não perderei para um orelhudo! - Disse Gillius avançando com o lobo.

As frentes se chocaram. Espada, lança e escudo se encontrando num violento baque. Morte, gritos e sangue como nunca ocorreram antes nas fronteiras de Silverseed. Dohko tinha duas espadas em mãos, lutando como um furacão. Shion com uma única não ficava atrás. Gillius e Aldebaran sempre ficavam impressionados vendo-os lutar. Eram como forças da natureza, guerreiros muito mais hábeis do que a maioria dos elfos.

Eveline ficou na linha de trás, munida com seu arco, dando apoio aos amigos. Os cavaleiros de warg se aproximaram e muitos foram abatidos pela chuva de flechas dos elfos. Até chegarem homens e orcs portando bestas e devolvendo o fogo contra os elfos.

Os anões, montados em seus lobos, afastavam inimigos com suas armas. Os lobos se encarregavam de destroçar orcs com suas presas e garras. Aldebaran e Gillius haviam forjado couraças de metal especiais para eles, que protegiam suas cabeças, torços e até parte das patas.

Shion defendeu um ataque e decepou o pescoço de um inimigo. Dohko defletiu uma espada, cortou a perna do orc, ficou as duas espadas em seu peito e chutou-o removendo as espadas em seguida. Giro-as na mão e voltou a batalha.

Gillius e Aldebaran saltaram de cima dos lobos e atacaram orcs pelas costas, enquanto eles lutavam contra elfos. Os lobos ficaram em volta, afastando um grupo de soldados de Darius. Virotes das bestas voaram contra os lobos, mas as carapaças metálicas cumpriram seu dever e os protegeram. Eveline ordenou mais uma chuva de flechas sobre eles.

No entanto, as forças de Darius eram grandes. Mais e mais soldados avançaram e o batalhão de Eveline se forçou a sacar suas espadas e avançar para o ataque. Eveline lutava com rapidez e fluidez, defendendo e contra-atacando.

Ela correu por cima de um tronco de árvore seco e saltou sobre um soldado, fincando a espada em suas costas. Em seguida, ela o chutou por uma ladeira.

As máquinas de guerra dos soldados de Darius entraram em ação e uma chuva de fogo desceu na floresta. Silverseed estava queimando. Os elfos se desesperaram. A fumaça os sufocava e a esperança parecia perdida. As forças de Darius era insuperável.

Krishna, o comandante daquele exército brandia seu tridente, abatendo elfos. Pelo visto, era um guerreiro incrível. Skargath estava montado em seu warg, brandindo seu tacape e matando elfos.

- Mandem os trolls! - Ele ordenou.

Os imensos trolls vieram correndo, derrubando árvores e brandindo armas enormes. Os elfos fizeram mais uma chuva de flechas caírem sobre eles, mas não pareciam serem capazes de pará-los.

Shion se livrou de um grupo de inimigos e parou diante de um troll com sua espada em mãos. A clava do troll voou em sua direção, o elfo desviou saltando por cima. Shion apoiou os pés no tronco de uma árvore, se impulsionou para cima do troll e desferiu um golpe de espada no pescoço do bicho. O troll urrou, sentindo o sangue jorrar pelo pescoço. Shion cortou a junta do joelho, saltou sobre as costas dele e atravessou-lhe a cabeça com a espada.

Dohko correu na direção de outro troll, deslizou pelo chão, evitando a espada enferrujada do monstro e com suas espadas cortou suas pernas. O troll caiu de joelhos, Dohko se levantou e saltou por cima dele, cravando as espadas cruzadas no pescoço. Puxou cada uma para um lado e decapitou-o.

Gillius atingiu o joelho de um orc, decepando-lhe a perna e afundando o machado em sua cabeça. Aldebaran estava cercado e se virando contra um grupo de inimigos. Munin saltou por cima do anão, abocanhando um dos soldados e Aldebaran aproveitou o susto para atacar. Espetou um no estômago com a espada e cortou o adbome de outro. Defendeu um martelo de guerra orc com o escudo e ficou a espada no pescoço.

Gillius veio correndo e montado em Hugin e acertou o machado na cabeça de um guerreiro inimigo. No entanto, o fogo aumentava e os elfos recuavam.

Shion estava de pé, com a espada fincada no peito de outro troll abatido e vendo o fogo se alastrar, ordenou a retirada.

* * *

Shaka ainda erguia os braços, invocando toda sua magia para criar nuvens negras sobre a floresta. Nuvens trovejando e rugindo, anunciando uma tempestade. Uma chuva torrencial protegeria sua floresta e seus súditos elfos.

Com a chuva, o incêndio na floresta começava a extinguir e os elfos começavam a se reagrupar.

Eveline sorriu ao ver a chuva. Lorde Shaka estava protegendo a floresta, mesmo sem o feitiço. Defendeu a espada de um soldado, chutou-o entre as pernas como Gillius a havia ensinado (tática que nunca tentara antes) e matou-o. Enquanto elfos, orcs e homens lutavam a seu redor, viu Krishna com sua lança caminhando em sua direção.

- Mesmo molhada e suja... Posso ver que você tem um porte altivo e uma beleza sem paralelo. Seu lugar não é num campo de batalha.

- Não subestime as elfas. Somos guerreiras assim como os homens.

- Então, me prove seu valor, guerreira!

Eveline ataca Krishna que bloqueia facilmente sua espada. Ele a golpeia no rosto com o torso da mão. Aquilo enfureceu a elfa. Krishna estava humilhando-a.

- Venha, guerreira. Venha e prove-se um desafio antes que eu a mate.

Eveline girtou e atacou mais uma vez. Krishna bloqueou novamente e socou o estômago dela. Eveline sacou uma adaga com a outra mão e voltou a se colocar de pé.

- Duas armas. Espero que lhe dêem mais confiança. A habilidade do guerreiro é a chave. Não o número de armas.

- Não me subestime, seu maldito!

Eveline desferiu um golpe com a espada, Krishna bloqueou com a lâmina da lança, mas a lâmina da adaga feriu seu braço. Ele sentiu o sangue escorrendo, mas não parece ter se importado.

- Nada mal, criança.

- Criança? Aposto que sou mais velha que você.

- Ah sim. Havia me esquecido da longevidade dos elfos.

Eveline respira fundo. Precisava manter a calma. Era assim que seu mestre havia lhe ensinado. Se descontrolar num combate é abrir mão da vitória e da própria vida. Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e assumiu postura defensiva. Kkrishna notou a mudança de atitude da menina. Se ela vai se defender, dessa vez, ele vai atacar.

A lança avançou em direção dela, num movimento de estocada. A lâmina de Eveline aparou a da lança e a adaga cortou o ar, buscando a garganta do oponente. Mas Krishna segurou-a com a mão esquerda e atingiu seu rosto com uma cabeçada.

Eveline cambaleou para trás, atordoada e caiu no chão. Ela rolou pro lado escapando de ser espetada pelo comandante de Darius. Se ajoelhou e aguardou outro ataque. Outra estocada da lança veio em sua direção. Eveline ergueu-se no impulso, girou esquivando da lâmina e fincou a adaga no braço de Krishna, fazendo-o largar a lança.

- Renda-se. Ordene a retirada. - Ela posicionou a lâmina na nuca dele. - Ou eu o matarei.

- O que minha rendição faria? Os guerreiros de Lorde Darius viriam amanhã. E a floresta queimaria da mesma forma.

- Não desta vez. Nunca mais vocês mancharão o solo de Silverseed com sangue!

Krishna sacou uma adaga, segurou o pulso de Eveline e feriu sua perna. A elfa caiu no chão e largou a espada. Krishna se ergueu sorridente.

- Nunca demonstre compaixão pelo seu inimigo, elfa. Compaixão é um erro no campo de batalha.

Krishna pega sua lança novamente e se prepara para matar Eveline, quando uma espada o detém. Era um elfo loiro de feições perfeitas. Mesmo molhado e coberto de sangue a beleza do elfo era sem paralelos.

- Sem compaixão... Nisto eu concordo com você...

- Galadriel!

- Perdoe-me pela demora, Eveline. Eu cuidarei deste bastardo agora.

- Você cuidará de mim? Espero que mostre-se um desafio muito maior do que esta elfa, foi. Venha! Eu o matarei em nome de Darius!

Galadriel empunhou sua espada, sorrindo. Krishna atacou com muito mais ferocidade do que havia demonstrado contra Evaline. Mas Galadriel não parecia intimidado. A velocidade com que manipulava a lança era impressionante, mas para Galadriel, parecia um exercísio de esgrima.

O elfo acuou Krishna, desferindo golpes rápidos de espada. Krishna contra atacou com a haste. Galadriel saltou pra trás, evitando a haste da lança e em seguida, esquivou um golpe da lâmina que buscava seu pescoço.

Galadriel sorriu. Krishna sorriu quando viu um troll desgovernado, girando um tacape atrás do elfo, acreditando que o mesmo acabaria morto.

- Galadriel! Cuidado!

Galadriel saltou rapidamente para o alto, brandindo a espada em alta velocidade e caindo atrás do troll que passou direto sem acertar nada além de ar.

O troll cambaleou por um instante e sua cabeça foi separada do corpo por um corte limpo. Seu corpo desabou estrondosamente no chão.

- Então? Onde estávamos? - Perguntou o elfo com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você é bom. Muito bom. Não vou mais subestimá-lo elfo.

Os dois assumiram postura de ataque. Se encararam por um instante e se atacaram. Passaram um pelo outro, com velocidade, se atacando ao mesmo tempo e pararam um de costas para o outro com suas armas estendidas para frente.

- Um excelente golpe.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

O sangue jorrou do peito de Krishna e ele desabou morto no chão. Galadriel se voltou para ajudar Eveline a se levantar, mas ela não conseguia pelo ferimento na perna.

- Vamos tratar disso.

- Mas e a batalha?

- Shion e Dohko estão cuidando de tudo. E lorde Shaka não está cego para os aflitos da floresta.

* * *

Shaka se concentrava em sua magia, tentando conter a escuridão que usaram para derrubar as barreiras. Um espectro faminto que se escondia na floresta. Shaka abriu os olhos e encontrou-o. Usou sua magia para atrair o espectro para perto de si.

Shaka confrontou o espectro de frente. A criatura tentou atacar o soberano dos elfos com uma magia sombria, mas Shaka se defendeu com uma barreira de luz.

- Não mais. Você já sujou demais minha floresta. Desapareça!

A luz envolveu o espectro e destruiu-o, deixando apenas um manto negro pra trás. Naquele instante, a proteção mágica de Silverseed se reergueu. Os orcs, trolls e soldados começaram a ficar desorientados. As magia de Silverseed começava a afugentar os orcs e os trolls que corriam desesperados para fugir. As árvores pareciam se mover de um lugar a outro.

Os orcs pensavam estar enlouquecendo. Não reconheciam mais o caminho. Corriam por uma trilha, amedrontados até chegar finalmente a fronteira. Ao chegarem ao rio, as águas se ergueram como uma enxurrada, engolindo-os.

Skargath observava o campo de batalha e cavalgava o warg a toda velocidade pela floresta, a procura dos anões. Não deixariam que eles fugissem desta vez. Partiu para a batalha, abatendo cada elfo que encontrou pelo caminho, procurando pelos anões.

Avistou-os sobre seus lobos, lutando contra os soldados. O warg branco de Skargath, pulou sobre os anões, derrubando-os dos lobos. Os orcs se afastaram um pouco.

- Irmãos Thunderhead! Finalmente os encontrei!

- Ora, ora... E eu aqui pensando que teria de matar cada um desses fedorentos pra desentocá-lo do esconderijo, Skargath! - Disse Aldebaran.

- Hoje vamos manter sua cabeça fincada numa lança! - gritou Gillius.

Os lobos atacaram o warg, um no pescoço e outro no torso, derrubando Skargath. O warg se debatia como podia, mas os lobos destroçavam-no. Antes que Skargath pudesse atacar os animais, Gillius e Aldebaran partiram para a batalha. Não iam fugir mais. Iam acabar com Skargath e carregar sua vingança. Assim que o Orc se ergueu, girou sua clava e os anões se esquivaram.

Circularam o orc.

- Já tentaram isso antes, vermes! Não vai funcionar de novo! Eu vou fazê-los pagar pela minha mão que cortaram! - Skargath exibe a mão de aço que Kasa forjou pra si.

- Vamos cortar algo que você não vai poder repor dessa vez, Skargath!

Gillius desfere um golpe de machado e o orc defende com uma espada. A clava desce sobre o anão que pula no chão pra se esquivar. Aldebaran faz um corte nas costas do Orc.

- Somos pequenos, mas somos guerreiros de aço!

Aldebaran é atingido pela clava de um furioso Skargath. Seu novo escudo aguentou o impacto bem melhor. Aqueles elfos até que não eram inúteis em matéria de trabalhar metal. Aldebaran e Gillius forjaram armas bem melhores pra si.

A clava do orc atingiu Gillius e o fez derrubar o machado. Ele sacou o martelo de batalha que levava nas costas e avançou assim que Skargath se virou pra enfrentar Aldebaran. Gillius gritou e desferiu um golpe avassalador no rostou do orc.

Skargath cambaleou e caiu no chão. Os lobos já haviam terminado de destroçar seu warg e caminhavam lentamente na direção dele. Eles rosnavam furiosamente, fazendo o orc sentir receio. Mas Skargath não aceitaria a derrota.

Afastou os lobos com golpes de sua arma e atacou os anões. Esmurrou Gillius com uma mão e acertou Aldebaran com a outra. Os anões bateram contra as árvores e caíram no chão. Skargath estava farto de brincar com eles. Ergueu Aldebaran pelo pescoço e acertou-o com a cabeça. Em seguida, jogou-o sobre Gillius.

Gillius se levantou e atacou com o martelo. Skargath segurou o martelo com sua mão de metal e chutou o anão para trás. Jogou o martelo de lado.

- Estou esperando por isso há muito tempo, Thunderheads.

- E isso é o máximo que pode fazer? Você é um bundão mesmo... - Disse Aldebaran com o rosto manchado de sangue.

Preparou pra esmagar Aldebaran com a clava quando Munin, o lobo negro mordeu seu braço e o puxou pra trás. Aqueles lobos ainda não eram grandes como a mãe, mas eram fortes. Hugin abocanhou o ombro direito.

Skargath livrou-se dos lobos com socos e chutes. Aldebaran e Gillius reuniam cada centímetro de força que tinham e se levantaram. Os lobos também estavam de pé, os quatro encurralando o orc.

- Não... Não vou recuar.

- Seus amigos cara de bunda já recuaram. Estão todos correndo os rabos entre as pernas pela floresta. Skargath. Mas agradecemos por você ser tão corajoso de ficar. Assim não vamos precisar te perseguir mais.

- Pro inferno, malditos anões!

- Você primeiro!

Gillius arremessou o martelo de guerra no rosto de Skargath que tombou para trás e caiu do desfiladeiro no rio abaixo. Os anões, combalidos, olharam ao redor da floresta. Os elfos espantavam os orcs e soldados. Os últimos trolls eram abatidos por chuvas de flechas e caíam mortos no chão.

Silverseed estava segura novamente. Os exércitos de Darius batiam em retirada e os elfos comemoravam.

- Eu matei 32 desta vez. E você? - Disse Gillius.

- Eu matei 31.

- Eu disse que ia vencer.

* * *

Meses se passaram e os anões permaneceram hóspedes dos elfos por muito tempo. Eveline já havia sido curada da ferida na perna e passava muitos dias ao lado dos dois anões. Shion e Dohko também adoravam a companhia dos dois e passavam muito tempo juntos também. Os lobos também haviam se recuperado e cresciam mais e mais a cada dia.

Mas chegou o dia em que os anões tiveram de se despedir de Silverseed. Haviam aprendido a considerar aquele lugar como seu lar. Mas infelizmente não era. Os elfos os receberiam ali para sempre se assim eles quisessem e pedissem. Mas eles ainda tinham contas a ajustar com Skargath.

O orc não havia morrido com a queda. Tinham certeza disso. Sabiam que a magia negra de Darius o havia salvado. E sabiam que um dia, iriam reencontrar o orc em campo de batalha. E estariam lá para se despedir.

No dia da despedida, foram cumprimentados pessoalmente por Shaka. Dohko e Shion fizeram questão de acompanhá-los. Assim como Eveline. Até Galadriel estava lá, embora mais afastado e emburrado como sempre.

A elfa chorava ao se ajoelhar para abraçar os anões.

- Não chore brava milady, Eveline. - Disse Aldebaran - Nos encontraremos de novo. Quando derrotarmos Skargath para sempre.

- Vocês sempre serão bem-vindos aqui, Gillius e Aldebaran, filhos de Hallion. - Disse Shaka.

- Agradecemos pela hospitalidade, senhor de Silverseed.

- É do costume dos elfos presentear hóspedes quando eles partem. Mas não sei que presente oferecer a anões. - Disse Evaline.

- Conhecer sua beleza foi presente o bastante pra este anão, milady. Beleza tão rara e sublime que seja de ouro ou prata, jamais chamarei outra coisa de bela enquanto eu viver. - Disse Gillius. - Contudo, as estradas são longas e podemos passar um bom tempo sem nos ver...

Gillius parecia tímido e sem jeito, o que fazia Aldebaran achar graça.

- Este anão consideraria-se extremamente feliz se pudesse ao menos ter... Três fios de seu cabelo dourado para me lembrar de sua beleza.

Eveline sorriu e a Galadriel lançou um olhar venenoso ao anão quando viu que ela atendeu ao pedido. Eveline retirou três fios de ouro de seu cabelo e colocou-o nas mãos do anão que admirou-os como se fossem jóias preciosas.

- Adeus, Thunderheads. - Disse Dohko sorrindo. - Pedirei aos deuses que nossos caminhos se cruzem novamente no futuro.

- Foi uma honra e um prazer cavalgar ao lado de tão nobres companheiros. - Disse Shion.

Se abraçaram novamente e partiram acompanhado dos lobos.

Aldebaran notou a melancolia do irmão e bateu no ombro dele.

- O que foi? Está ficando mole agora?

- Meu coração dói. De todos os golpes que sofri, deixar este lugar para trás foi o mais duro deles.

- Nós voltaremos a vê-los. Não se preocupe. Espalharemos histórias sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Contaremos que um exército de Darius foi derrotado e fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas. Isso pode motivar os humanos a formarem uma aliança com os elfos.

- Você acha que isso é possível, Alde?

- Quem sabe? Talvez, um dia... Um verdadeiro líder convença a todos estes teimosos a se unirem.

- Que Odin te ouça, Alde... Que Odin te ouça...

- Há uma cidade humana por perto. Que tal nos estabelecermos lá? Poderíamos trabalhar como ferreiros.

* * *

**-Epílogo 1-**

Schwert. Fortaleza de Darius. Vencido, ferido e humilhado, Skargath se colocava de joelhos diante do trono do imperador. De trás do trono, podia ouvir o ronco daquele imenso dragão negro. O olhar penetrante e o sorriso de escárnio daquela feiticeira. E coberto de sombras, estava Darius. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que ele não estava contente.

- Você falhou? - Perguntou Darius, com um tom de voz nada ameaçador que só fazia ele parecer mais ameaçador ainda.

Darius era uma força impotente que não precisava erguer a voz para impor medo ou respeito em seus subordinados. E Skargath estava apavorado com medo da morte. Com uma ordem, ele seria jantar daquele dragão.

- Estou muito desapontado, Skargath... Mas pretendo fazer uso de você ainda... No entanto, você só terá mais uma chance, Skargath. Da próxima vez que falhar, é melhor se ajoelhar diante do inimigo e deixar que lhe cortem a cabeça. Será mais rápido e indolor do que eu farei se rastejar aqui novamente... Como um verme... Implorando perdão por sua incompetência...

- Seu servo agradece, meu senhor...

- Agora, vá...

* * *

**-Epílogo 2-**

Vinte anos se passaram, com os anões caminhando sem rumo pelo mundo. Unindo-se a rebeldes aqui e ali. Vencendo e perdendo batalhas, mas se mantiveram vivos. Não encontraram mais Skargath em campo de batalha e seus corpos pediam descanso. Suas mentes pediam vingança.

Já tinham decidido se estabelecer e descansar, trabalhando como ferreiros num vilarejo pequeno. Trabalhavam o metal e a comunidade local os respeitava bastante. Claro que os estranharam no início e tinham medo dos lobos, mas os dois animais logo se tornaram a atração das crianças. Passavam o dia na floresta caçando e o resto brincando com os pequenos, enquanto os dois anões, agora com 60 e 40 anos trabalhavam.

Foi um dia em que um estranho jovem encapuzado, passando por aquelas terras, encontrou-os.

- Bom dia, senhores.

- Um bom dia pra você. - Respondeu Aldebaran. - Do que precisa?

- Apenas ferraduras pro meu cavalo.

- E quanto a esta espada na sua bainha? Que tal dar um trato nela? Fazemos um preço módico. - Disse Gillius.

O jovem olhou pra espada e pensou por um segundo.

- Por que não?

- O que o traz tão longe da civilização?

- Uma viagem... De descobrimento, na verdade.

- Descobrimento, é?

O jovem assentiu.

- E o que descobriu até agora? - Perguntou Gillius desconfiado.

- Descobri que o clamor do povo é mais intenso que imaginava. Veja este vilarejo por exemplo... As pessoas aqui mal tem o que comer. Darius é um veneno para este reino.

- Acabou de descobrir isso, é? - Aldebaran analizava a espada do jovem. Um aço muito bom. Uma espada maravilhosa, um trabalho esplêndido, pra falar a verdade. Não era trabalho de anão, mas ainda assim maravilhoso.

- É uma boa espada. Você deve ser um nobre. Essa espada não custaria umas míseras moedas. Exigiria o trabalho de um verdadeiro artesão.

- E posso ver pelo trabalho de vocês que também são artífices cuja habilidade está muito acima de uma vila afastada como esta. Eu poderia usar o serviço de vocês.

- Temos uma vida boa aqui. - Disse Aldebaran.

- Imagino que tenham. Mas e se pudessem fazer a diferença?

- Fazer a diferença?

- Lutar.

- Já tivemos nossa parcela de lutas. - Respondeu Gillius.

- Mas nossos ossos ainda pedem por mais. Mas não adianta apenas lutar. Já prestamos serviços a muitas facções rebeldes. Mas vencemos uma batalha aqui e ali e nada muda.

- Só existe uma facção rebelde agora. - Respondeu o jovem.

- Sim. Ouvimos falar desse jovem Saga que está reunindo forças pra desafiar Darius. - Disse Gillius. - Um rapaz bem corajoso este. Se fôssemos lutar novamente... Seria seguindo esse jovem.

O jovem sorriu.

- Vocês dão a ele mais crédito do que merecem. Mas talvez, tenha sido o destino que me trouxe tão longe de casa para conhecê-los.

O jovem removeu o capuz.

- Meu nome é Saga. Prazer em conhecê-los. Agora, cavalheiros... Vocês falaram mesmo sério sobre lutar por mim?

Continua em Heavenly Skies. Vão ler lá agora que tá na mão da Helu.

* * *

**Nota do autor:** Eu tentei mostrar mais do convívio dos anões entre os humanos, Helu, mas acho que não ia render nada de muito interessante. Vinte anos, trabalhando como ferreiros e não tinha muito o que contar. Mas enfim. Esse é o gaiden que eu imaginava. Eu espero que não tenha criado problemas com a sua história e seus planos. Adorei escrever essa fic. Adorei mesmo. Muito obrigado por ter deixado eu escrever.

Pra quem não sabe, eu tentei fazer uma homenagem na despedida dos anões. Queria que o lance dos três fios de cabelo ficasse tão bonito e emocionante quanto foi o Gimli e a Galadriel em Senhor dos Anéis (entendedores entenderão).

Mas eu não sou foda como Tolkien (Não diga!). Enfim. Beijoks e até a próxima. Leiam Heavenly Skies da Mache-san que é uma fic linda e foda. A Eveline é dela. Assim como os nomes de Darius (Máscara da Morte), Galadriel (Afrodite) e Silverseed (a floresta).

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly:** Gillius apaixonado por uma elfa de orelha pontuda? Acho que você tá imaginando coisas, Jules. 9.9

**Helu:** Eu fiquei um pouco preocupado de mostrar os personagens de forma certa. Mexer com fic dos outros é tenso. Agora entendo o dilema da Lune-sensei. E agora eu devolvo a batata pra você, Helu. Adorei escrever esse gaiden e espero que tenha te ajudado. Beijos!

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus._

_Darkest Ikarus, signing off..._


End file.
